1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to performing analytics on data stored within data systems, and more specifically, to optimizing performance of analytics by compression of patient centric or patient defined measures within a specified schema that performs such data analytics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Healthcare networks have very complicated organization structures. An organization typically comprises multiple source systems (e.g., a source of electronic medical records including electronic health records (EHR), records from a claims system, lab feed, various data sources implementing the HL7 standard, patient satisfaction survey, etc.). Clinically integrated networks (CIN) or galaxies (e.g., a group of organizations) are collections of individual healthcare systems with data sharing agreements. Analytics are applied to various electronic records within the source systems to obtain relevant data based upon queries by end users. Data analytics can be performed within the source systems to determine measures for particular patient populations, where the measures are defined by specifications within a schema used to analyze the data (e.g., an XML type language). However, due to the nature of human defined documents, duplicate codes and/or extraneous codes as well as other types of codes within the measure defined specifications may result in inefficiencies in processing of such specifications.